<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Future by MachineOfTheEnigma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805508">Good Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineOfTheEnigma/pseuds/MachineOfTheEnigma'>MachineOfTheEnigma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Erotica, M/M, Power Bottom, Robot Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineOfTheEnigma/pseuds/MachineOfTheEnigma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eggman orders Metal Sonic to attack Stardust Speedway, both Metal Sonic and Sonic decide to take a short detour to do something more fun. (Reuploaded by request)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quaint, really, the way Eggman tried to keep up with him in nothing but the Egg Mobile. The miniature machine seemed to shrink even smaller as Sonic ran, but it was only the growing distance between them. Eggman was screaming something, but Sonic couldn’t hear him; Eggman was too far and the blaring horns of Stardust Speedway too loud.</p><p>And yet, that was the thing about traveling faster than the speed of sound. Sonic saw it before he heard it. He jumped, twisting in the air as a blue flash burst through beneath him. Passing him, the figure turned its head and nodded.</p><p>Metal Sonic.</p><p>Sonic smirked. Digging his heels into the runway, and without losing speed, Sonic bolted backward, passing a still-screaming Eggman as he ran back the other way.</p><p>Sonic had always known Eggman was an idiot, and yet now, the doctor had managed to prove himself more clueless than ever. It had been months, and Eggman still didn’t have the faintest idea about what his greatest creation was really doing.</p><p>Up ahead, ambient city light reflected off the yellow signpost, illuminating the bulky text that read, “Past.” Sonic lifted his hand, twirling the sign as he ran past it.</p><p>Energy began to condense around him, but Sonic kept running. This energy wasn’t enough. He needed to keep running, to gather more, if he were warp. The road was getting thin now, and rough too, but he kept running. The roadblock ahead warned him, but he blurred past it, and when there turned out to be no road on the other side of it, he fell.</p><p>Even as he fell, his speed grew. White sparks of energy swirled around him like a vortex. The ground was quickly approaching, but Sonic closed his eyes. He felt familiar, smooth hands wrap around his waist.</p><p>With a flash, they both disappeared.</p><p>Sonic opened his eyes and watched the ancient cityscape flickering to life in the night. He was still falling toward it, although his speed was so slow he could hardly call it a fall. Sonic sighed and brought his hands to his waist, confirming that it was, in fact, Metal Sonic that had caught him.</p><p>The pressure from Metal’s engine shook the vines of the forest floor as they landed, light from the buildings above scattered through the rough canopy of trees. Metal set Sonic down carefully, and the light glistened across Metal’s frame, bending and refracting in a striped gradient over his chassis. Sonic could stare at that pattern for hours; he had done it on more than one occasion. But that was simply how Metal was—every inch of his body engineered to perfection.</p><p>Sonic stood up. He and Metal were exactly the same height, and this made it all the easier to gaze into Metal’s eyes, to follow each of the discrete, red lines that wrapped into the glowing ovals of Metal’s optical screen. Above, a gentle, warm breeze rustled the leaves, and yet neither would look away.</p><p>At last, Sonic broke the silence. “What took you so long, Mets? How long has it been? Three weeks? Four weeks?”</p><p>“It has been,” Metal said, gazing down at the forest floor, “24 days, 13 hours, 45 minutes, and eleven seconds.”</p><p>“That’s 24 days too long, if you ask me.” Sonic stepped forward and cupped Metal’s palm with both his hands. He leaned forward, lifting his muzzle a breath away Metal’s ear. “Where were you?”</p><p>Metal stood still, pressing the weight of his palms into Sonic’s hands. “Eggman’s empire was on high alert. I could not leave without drawing suspicion.”</p><p>Sonic threw his arms over Metal’s shoulders and pulled Metal into his chest. He pressed every inch of his body against Metal’s frame, relishing the warm heat from Metal’s engine, and inhaling Metal’s scent: clean, yet with that familiar, metallic tang.</p><p>Metal grasped Sonic’s shoulders, his fingers running across the muscles in Sonic’s arms. Metal lingered there, squeezing Sonic tightly to him. His hands wandered down Sonic’s back, smoothing and brushing Sonic’s fur as they moved. Metal’s hands moved further and further down, and Sonic quivered, hoping Metal would move further still, but Metal’s hands stopped along Sonic’s waist. He pulled Sonic inward, pressing his waist to Sonic’s, and buried his muzzle into Sonic’s neck.</p><p>Sonic gasped, fur standing on end, “Too long—this was way too long.”</p><p>“I admit I found your prolonged absence very difficult,” Metal said, stroking the center of Sonic’s back. “But I did use the opportunity to make those modifications we discussed.”</p><p>“Oooh,” Sonic said, his voice husky and low, his fur twitching with anticipation, “No more waiting—”</p><p>Sonic brought his lips to Metal’s cheek, gently kissing the bolt on the side of his muzzle. Sonic pulled back teasingly, and as soon as Metal was about to speak, he met Metal’s mouth with his own. Metal’s lips welcomed him eagerly, if not with his customary restraint. Metal flicked his tongue into Sonic’s mouth but only slightly, nudging his mouth toward and back from Sonic in quick bursts. Sonic tried to lean in for more, but Metal’s kiss was teasing, flaring up Sonic’s desire without fully fulfilling it.</p><p>Of course, Metal’s mouth wasn’t the new modification. He had added that months ago, just after their very first encounter. It had taken him a few tries to get everything perfect, but now the inside of his mouth tasted of everything Sonic wanted: clean, yet with a distinctive, metallic tang.</p><p>Sonic pulled back from the teasing kiss. “Come on, if you’re gonna make me wait four weeks, we need to do this right.”</p><p>Metal protested, “Technically, it was 24 days, 13 hours—”</p><p>Sonic threw his hands around Metal’s neck, running his thumbs across the smooth edges of the bolts on Metal’s cheeks, then engulfed Metal’s mouth with his own. He thrust his tongue inward, getting a much fuller taste of Metal this time, and inviting Metal to explore. Metal obliged, slipping his tongue into Sonic’s mouth, then losing all restraint as Sonic pulled his head toward him.</p><p>They kissed passionately. Sonic pulled away panting, but Metal pushed his mouth against him again. Sonic gasped and pushed inward, unable to get enough of Metal. It really had been too long, and the tastes and sensations of Metal’s kiss flared passion across his whole body.</p><p>Sonic gasped. He dug his mouth into Metal’s neck, running his tongue along the seam between Metal’s head and chestplate, the familiar, metallic tang mixing with gentle static in his mouth. Metal threw his head back and moaned. His voice was like Sonic’s own, only tinged with his distinctive, electronic tenor.</p><p>“T-too long. This was too long,” Metal said, his voice straining against his passion. He shuttered then regained some composure. “Even if your interval estimation was vastly inaccurate.”</p><p>Before Sonic could respond, Metal licked Sonic’s chest, his gray tongue pulling Sonic’s fur upward. He lapped at Sonic’s skin, trailing artificial saliva down his chest. Sonic moaned, and Metal looked up at him approvingly. Metal let his hands drop from Sonic’s waist to Sonic’s bottom, and he began to gently squeeze it as he continued to lick Sonic’s chest.</p><p>“F-four weeks,” Sonic stammered, quivering in Metal’s grip. It didn’t matter if Metal’s fingers beginning to wander beneath his tail; he was not about to let Metal get the last word. “I-it was basically four—”</p><p>Sonic’s voice broke into a moan as Metal’s fingers slipped between his legs and stroked the base of his cock. Sonic leaned downed, grinding atop Metal’s fingers, and bucked his hips into Metal.</p><p>Metal’s hands fell away. “Four weeks is exactly 28 days. This is not equivalent to 24 days, 13 hours, 45 minutes—”</p><p>“Dammit Metal! Just—can we just agree,” Sonic said, still panting. The harder he got, the less he cared about whatever mathematics lesson Metal was trying to give him. “That it was too long?”</p><p>“Well, though it would depend on how one defines the interval of ‘too long,’ using a rough estimate of approximately three days, seven hours—”</p><p>“Just get down here,” Sonic said, peeling his gloves off and latching onto Metal’s shoulders. He let his muscles relax, leaning all his weight onto Metal, and hanging from Metal’s chest.</p><p>Metal brought his hands back up to Sonic’s waist and lowered himself until they were both kneeling on the ground. Sonic lunged forward, letting their mouths connect for another kiss. Metal caught the kiss and let himself fall backward until he laid on his back with Sonic draped over him like a blue, furry blanket.</p><p>Sonic recognized that look on Metal’s face. He was about to argue the date again, so Sonic interrupted, “Show me your modification.”</p><p>“While we did discuss what you wanted, you did not mention how you wanted me to apply it,” Metal said.</p><p>Sonic sighed. Metal was as clinical as he was precise, but there were worse things.</p><p>“Would it kill you to sound a little dirtier?” Sonic asked. Before Metal could reply, Sonic shook his head. “Nevermind. Just—take this.”</p><p>He dropped a bottle of lube into Metal’s hands. Metal’s optics widened, then he nodded.</p><p>“I see. Am I to understand that you wish for me, as they say, to fuck you now?”</p><p>“Yes, Metal. Yes! Fuck. Me. I’ve been waiting over four weeks—”</p><p>“Technically, it was—”</p><p>“Fuuuckk meeee,” Sonic said, flipping around so his ass pressed against Metal’s face. This was the problem with robots. You could give one the world’s most perfect blue ass to fuck, and yet they would still use the opportunity to argue the date.</p><p>Although this did seem to have an affect on Metal because his fingers wandered up to Sonic’s bottom. Metal began to gently rub tiny circles against Sonic’s cheeks, massaging them like dough. Sonic gasped, unable to hide his excitement.</p><p>“I will admit, even though your chronological estimate is wildly inaccurate,” Metal started. Before Sonic could protest, he slid one hand between Sonic’s cheeks and spread him apart. His other hand returned to Sonic’s cock, gently stroking it with his smooth, metallic fingers. “It was...difficult for me too.”</p><p>“Ohhh fuuckk yeeesss<em> , </em>” Sonic moaned. Metal had pressed his mouth to Sonic’s bottom cheek, leaving a gentle, yet teasing kiss that sent shivers up Sonic’s spine.</p><p>“M-more,” Sonic gasped. Metal eagerly complied, trailing his lips inside Sonic’s cheeks until he reached Sonic’s hole. He kissed lightly, still spreading Sonic with his hand. His tongue swept upward to Sonic’s tail, leaving a trail of saliva across Sonic’s ass. He nibbled the base of Sonic’s tail, gently sucking and smoothing the fur with his teeth, then circled the tip of his tongue back to Sonic’s rim.</p><p>Right as Sonic began to thrust his hips into him, Metal pulled back and said, “I know I have said this before, but I am still very pleased I was able to calibrate the sensors in my mouth properly. I do not think you know just how good you taste right now.”</p><p>“Great. You can also, you know,” Sonic said, gasping as the saliva dripping down his ass started to cool, “taste inside of me.”</p><p>“Of course,” Metal said calmly, “but you will agree we must pace ourselves if we are to make the most of this evening.”</p><p>Sonic groaned, regretting the feeling of his empty ass. True, it would be a shame to finish this too early, but at the same time, the sooner he got to Metal’s new modification, the better.</p><p>“Hurry—” Sonic gasped. Metal flicked open the bottle of lube and began to generously spill it over Sonic’s rim. The cold sensation of dripping lube, followed quickly by Metal’s tongue, forced another moan from Sonic. Metal worked quickly now, lapping the base of Sonic’s cock then circling back to his rim. Metal gave Sonic’s hole a quick kiss, licked around the rim one more time, then slowly wiggled the tip of his tongue into Sonic.</p><p>“Ohhh yesss,” Sonic moaned as Metal skillfully worked his way inside of him with his tongue. He licked circles inside of Sonic, thrusting his tongue deep inside and sending waves of pleasure into his organic counterpart. Sonic’s body responded eagerly, muscles relaxing yet leaving Sonic desperate to be filled.</p><p>Metal scooped up a bead of lube in his tongue and thrusted fully into Sonic while stroking the length of Sonic’s cock with his fingers. Sonic half-moaned, half-screamed with pleasure as Metal’s tongue felt all around inside of him, coating him with a mixture of lubrication and saliva.</p><p>Metal pulled out, though his hand still wrapped around Sonic’s cock tightly. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“F-fuck, I was ready yesterday,” Sonic gasped.</p><p>“Then let us begin.”</p><p>Sonic was laying over Metal with his ass to Metal’s face, so he had a perfect view of Metal’s crotch. Excitement washed over him as a panel between Metal’s legs quietly hissed and dropped back, and Sonic grinned at his greatest desires pushing outward: Metal’s new, fully complete, sliver cock.</p><p>“F-finally,” Sonic moaned, taking the cock in his hands. It was warm, the perfect temperature for such a thing, and made of silicone—firm enough to slip comfortably inside him, yet not so firm it would hurt.</p><p>Sonic eyed it hungrily. Someday, he would suck on it and finally return all the pleasure Metal had ever given him, but not tonight. He had other plans for tonight.</p><p>With Metal still lying on his back, Sonic pulled himself up and turned around so he was facing Metal. He slid his legs around Metal, gripping his hands into the dirt, and pressed his cheeks around his former rival's cock.</p><p>Metal moaned, “I have been waiting so long for this. So, so long, and now finally...Sonic—”</p><p>“I know,” Sonic said. Damn, he wanted to take that cock into him and find release right now, but this wasn’t just about him. This was Metal’s first time, and Sonic was determined to make it perfect for both of them. He lifted his hand to Metal’s face and gently brushed his muzzle, “I promise it’ll be good. Ready?”</p><p>Metal nodded.</p><p>With Metal laying on his back, and Sonic kneeling over him, Sonic reached down and cupped Metal’s cock in his hand. He stroked it gently, feeling the bumpy veins running across its smooth surface. Sonic was impressed, but not surprised—Metal did have an uncanny attention to detail.</p><p>Metal threw his head back and moaned, “S-sensors online. Fully operational.”</p><p>“If you liked that,” Sonic said, angling Metal’s cock to press against his rim, “you’ll love this.”</p><p>Sonic pushed Metal’s cock inside him, the smooth tip slipping easily into his hole. Pleasure shot through his body. Sonic threw his head back and moaned, pre-cum dribbling from him and splashing on Metal’s chest.</p><p>“F-fuck that’s good,” Sonic panted, trying to regain his composure. If just Metal’s tip could do that to him, he would have to pace himself more than he had thought. He wanted to last at least long as Metal.</p><p>“S-so warm,” Metal said, clearly flustered from the wonderful, new sensations flowing through him. “Inside of you is so warm, I need more—”</p><p>Sonic dropped backward, letting the bumps and ridges of Metal’s cock sink tightly into him. Metal clutched Sonic’s waist and pulled his organic copy further down. Sonic moaned as inch after inch after inch of Metal’s silicone cock pushed inside, spreading him further and forcing shivers of pleasure through his whole body.</p><p>At last, Sonic had taken all of Metal. He rocked his hips slightly, getting a feel for the wonderful, full sensation of Metal inside him. Metal’s cock was gloriously hot, and the heat only heightened the pleasure he felt from its veins pressing against him.</p><p>Sonic panted. He wanted so badly to just lean forward, to feel Metal’s pulsing modification stimulate him fully, but he couldn’t do it. Not yet.</p><p>“H-how you doing, Mets?”</p><p>Metal still clutched Sonic’s hips tightly, the tips of his claws digging into Sonic’s skin, and his optical screen had a flush, red tone scattered in the background. “S-so much new data. I have never felt anything like this. It is like...a pressure, I think. I-I want more. Oh Sonic, I <em> need </em> more!”</p><p>“M-more coming up,” Sonic said. He leaned backward, directing Metal’s cock to somewhere less stimulating, and lifted himself up slightly, Metal’s cock rubbing inside him as a few slid out of him. Sonic quickly thrust his hips down again, moaning at the fullness of Metal’s cock sliding into him once again.</p><p>“Y-yes,” Metal moaned. As Sonic thrust down again, Metal begin to thrust with him. At first, his timing was off, but Metal was a quick study, and he soon found the perfect rhythm: one that caused Sonic another shudder of pleasure as Metal’s silicone cock throbbed inside him.</p><p>“F-fuck,” Sonic moaned, matching Metal’s rhythm and feeling waves of ecstasy wash through his tensing body. Despite his efforts to control himself, he had yearned for this far longer than the four weeks separating their last encounter. And now it was there inside him, rubbing against him, so hot and tight and—</p><p>He felt something warm and sticky dribble inside him, smearing his insides as he thrust down on Metal again.</p><p>Sonic took in a short breath, his back arching up, his fists clenched, and his toes rolled up as he forced himself down from the edge. Metal’s modification was far more advanced than he thought.</p><p>“W-was that—” Sonic said, his mind so clouded with lust he could barely speak. If it was what he thought it was, than he could no longer wait for what came after it.</p><p>“I-I wanted to be thorough,” Metal said, shaking with pleasure himself. “The pre-ejaculate is, of course, entirely artificial but—”</p><p>“M-meetalll,” Sonic moaned. He leaned forward and vigorously thrust Metal’s cock exactly where he had always wanted it. Pleasure and sensation rushed through his entire body, and Sonic threw his head back and moaned fully, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as pleasure wracked him.</p><p>Metal caught on immediately, gripping Sonic tighter and thrust his cock in the new direction. Metal even threw his head back and moaned with Sonic, bucking and thrusting his hips rapidly and urgently, lost entirely in the moment.</p><p>Sonic’s moan heightened to a scream as he felt Metal’s hot, sticky explosion smearing inside him. Metal held him tightly down, pumping every drop of artifical cum deeper and deeper inside Sonic. Metal gave him one last thrust, pushing his cum-coated, flaring cock precisely against Sonic’s most sensitive region. Pleasure flared over Sonic’s entire body, his cock reacting eagerly as Sonic spilled himself over Metal. His seed, unreleased for so long, exploded all over Metal, landing on his chest, splashing up to his chin, and pooling in his engine panel.</p><p>Sonic let the orgasm wash over him, pleasure and ecstasy like he had never felt before pushing all other sensation from his mind and body. He wallowed in it, feeling Metal’s firm cock and sticky mess still inside him.</p><p>As the sensation waned, Sonic smacked his lips. Slowly, he pulled himself off Metal. Metal’s cock popped from him with a smack, and a trickle of Metal’s artifical cum dribbled out of Sonic’s ass and down his legs.</p><p>Sonic collapsed on Metal’s chest, panting. Metal took a moment to recover himself then wrapped his arms around Sonic. Metal rolled slightly, positioning them both on their sides, then pulled Sonic tightly into his chest. Sonic curled into him, placing a quick kiss under Metal’s chin, then buried his face into Metal’s shoulder.</p><p>For a long time, Sonic laid in the arms of his robotic lover, relishing the warm mess still inside of him. He kissed Metal’s face again.</p><p>Metal nuzzled the top of Sonic’s head and brushed through Sonic’s quills with his fingers. “I do love you, Sonic. You have done so much for me and given me such pleasure I would have never known to exist. And to think, we were enemies for so long…”</p><p>With one hand still brushing Sonic’s quills, Sonic wrapped Metal’s other hand in his own. “Aw Mets, you’ve gotten all sappy on me,” Sonic said. He brought Metal’s hand up and lightly kissed it. “But I love you too.”</p><p>Sonic brought his hand to Metal’s steel quills and ran his fingers across the smooth surface. He laid his head on Metal’s chest, letting his heavy eyelids slow fall. But just as Sonic was about to doze off, a hysterical, if distant, screeching filled his ears. Sonic bolted upright and squinted at the horizon. There, in the distance, Eggman puttered in his Egg Mobile.</p><p>“Metal Sonic! Wherever you are, get back here this instant! I’ve lost the hedgehog. We need to regroup!” Eggman shouted.</p><p>Metal stirred to his feet, but Sonic still sat on the ground, grasping Metal’s hand. “Mets—listen. This time, just come back with me. Ditch ol’ Eggbreath up there. You don’t need him.”</p><p>Metal leaned and looked Sonic directly in the eyes, picking up Sonic’s hands. “You know very well why I must go back. If Eggman loses me, he will simply create another robot to destroy you. I must return to him so he still thinks me loyal, and I can stop anything truly dangerous before it happens.”</p><p>Sonic shook his head. “You know I can take on anything Egghead cooks up. Promise. So you can come back with me. Just think—we wouldn't have to wait four weeks—”</p><p>“Technically, it was only 24 days—” Metal started, but stopped as Eggman’s shouting grew dangerously close.</p><p>Metal leaned over and kissed Sonic’s forehead. He stood up and began to walk in Eggman’s direction.</p><p>Sonic watched him go for a moment—Metal really did look nice from behind—but as Sonic rose to his feet, Metal turned back.</p><p>“Meet me in the Mushroom Hill Zone, exactly four days from now,” Metal said.</p><p>Before Sonic could reply, Metal revved his engine and shot into the sky. Sonic watched him go, shaking his head to himself as he picked up his gloves from the ground and slipped them onto this hands.</p><p>Four days was still too long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Per the request of various people, I've reuploading this fic on a new account. If you all want to see more explicit Metonic fics, comment below with your requests.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>